


Donuts and Determination

by Adeline_Wrights_Fanfiction



Series: Love's Garden AU [8]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, It’s a date!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 11:30:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21493579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adeline_Wrights_Fanfiction/pseuds/Adeline_Wrights_Fanfiction
Summary: Weiss wants nothing more than to spoil Ruby rotten. Her best guess at how? To rot her teeth with sugar. There’s nothing better than a date at a donut shoppe!
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Series: Love's Garden AU [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545730
Comments: 13
Kudos: 71





	Donuts and Determination

With Ruby always going out of her way to make Weiss feel loved and valid and uniquely special, Weiss decided it was high time she made an effort of her own to spoil her partner. Fortunately, Ruby was a girl of great affection and simple taste.

While Weiss had ample means to make grand gestures, she was well aware of a simpler, more sincere pleasure she could offer to Ruby. The girl’s appetite and sweet tooth had always been astonishing to Weiss, but on this morning, it would serve as the perfect catalyst to what Weiss _hoped_ would be a memorable experience for them both.

And so, when Ruby climbed out of bed in the fading twilight of dawn to kiss her girlfriend good morning, Wiess had a suggestion for her:

“Good morning, Ruby. I was thinking of getting coffee at a certain somewhere this morning. I think you'd rather like it.”

Weiss smiled as Ruby’s eyes glowed with curiosity.

“Care to go out for a walk?”

* * *

Ruby and Weiss walked hand in hand down the streets of downtown Atlus. As they rarely ventured this deep into the heart of the city, Ruby’s attention bounced from storefront to storefront with great interest. It wasn’t quite cold enough to need gloves or a cap, so Weiss got to enjoy the feeling of her love’s warm fingers entwined in her own. Ruby swung their arms wide, her legs moving with much the same eager confidence though it was Weiss who actually led the way.

Weiss smiled as the smell of fresh donuts filled the air. Said smile grew tenfold at the sight of Ruby practically drooling from the sweetness filling their lungs.

“We’re here,” Weiss said, stopping at the entrance to Donuts and Determination, Atlus’s premiere donut shoppe.

A gasp and a happy squeal echoed down the street as Ruby immediately plastered her face against the glass window of the entrance. The smell of fresh pastries was downright intoxicating, and through the misty glass she could eye at least four bakers working quickly to stock their display windows with the morning’s first treats.

“Shall we go in?” Weiss asked, laughter musical as Ruby rushed to her side and through the offered doorway.

“Weiss, Weiss! They make them fresh right here!”

More laughter escaped the older girl’s lips. That was exactly why she had chosen this place. “Their coffee is also fantastic.”

Ruby beamed with joy. “Can’t possibly be as good as yours.”

Blushing at the compliment, Weiss responded, “I’m flattered you think so. We’ll see if it holds up. Get anything you like, Ruby. My treat.”

“Really? You mean it?” Ruby somehow tore her eyes away from the magical conveyor belt of donuts-to-be to flash Weiss an utterly blinding smile, pure and brimming over with adoration.

“Of course, love.”

Ruby dashed to the display counter and saw more donuts than she had seen in her life. Traditional, glazed, chocolate, but also blueberry, coconut, maple, and… wait, maple _bacon?_ As her gaze travelled across the case, eyes lingering on more and more exotic confections, she turned to Weiss and half-jokingly asked, “Can I get everything?”

Weiss smiled and answered in an instant. “Done.”

“Wait, wait!” Ruby was frantic as Weiss went forward to place their order. “I was kidding!

“Yes, hello,” Weiss said in greeting to the man at the register. “I’d like two coffees, please. One black, the other with five creams and five sugars. I’d also like one of everything in the case.”

The baker looked at her incredulously, but when Weiss flashed her credit card – distinctly black with a metallic sheen – the man smiled and said, “But of course.”

He rang up their order and immediately set about piling a mountain of treats together into one, then two, _then three_ separate boxes. Their coffees were ready in short order, and Weiss sat her girlfriend down at a table in clear view of the large conveyor belt and many workstations where the shoppe’s famous pastries were made fresh around the clock.

“This place is so cool!” Ruby was so much in awe of the shoppe’s clockwork busyness and the distinctly saccharine atmosphere that she nearly forgot she had a veritable treasure trove of treats to dive into.

It only took Weiss opening one of the boxes and pushing it towards the girl to remind her. Ruby dashed to Weiss’s side to kiss her cheek before tearing into treat after delicious treat.

Weiss propped an arm on the table at the elbow, set her chin in her hand, and gave Ruby that lopsided smile reserved only for her. Weiss would only ever wear this smile for Ruby because nobody else could ever make her smile with such genuine serenity.

Weiss took a sip of her coffee and whispered, “I love you, Ruby.”

Ruby perked up at the sound of her name, cheeks puffed out like a squirrel full of acorns, and managed to say behind her hand, “What was that?”

Weiss waited for Ruby to swallow her food before leaning over the table to kiss her full on the lips, the taste of sugar powerful as she settled again and said, “I love you, Ruby. More than anything.”

Silver eyes glittered and glowed as if animated by some sort of magic. Ruby took Weiss’s free hand and held it to her lips. “I feel the same way about you! How could I not, when you spoil me every day?”

Weiss cocked an eyebrow in curiosity. “Surely not every day?”

“Every day!” Ruby answered. “Maybe it’s donuts today, maybe it’s nothing more than a loving smile on another. But every day, Weiss – and I do mean _every_ day – you make me feel like there’s something truly special about me. Almost as if somehow I were the center of the universe.”

Weiss smiled again—that loving, lopsided smile. “To me you are.”


End file.
